Episode 65 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 65 is titled "Final Judgement?! The Supreme God's Ultimate Power". Summary Gowasu is amazed by Zamasu's power. Zamasu is fascinated about his power and he then creates a halo. He is amazed by his power and immortality. He then strikes signing at Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta then told Trunks to protect Mai and Bulma. Mai then tells Bulma about the garage. Zamasu then strikes lightning again at Vegeta and Goku but they counterattack. As Vegeta rushed for Trunks to leave, Bulma stored the garage in a capsule so Trunks then transported Mai and Bulma to safety. While holding back Zamasu's lightning, Goku compliments Vegeta of his kindness but Vegeta says he has not fallen too far for his flattery. Zamasu then displays a new technique known as Blades of Judgement and the blades explode once they surround Goku and Vegeta. While this is happening, Gowasu continues to be amazed by Zamasu's power. The explosion causes the ground the shake so the Resistance guided the civilians out from underground. When they reached the surface, a civilian was hit and discengrated by lightning from Zamasu. King's Castle Soldier A wondered what to do so King's castle Soldier B volunteered to check the surface. However, everyone begins to volunteer but Yajirobe wants to do something for once but he was afraid of going my himself. When checking, Yajirove is afraid but checked and guided everyone to the surface. King's Castle Soldier A is shocked that building have collapsed. Meanwhile, Zamasu fires more Blades of Judgement. King's Castle Soldier B wonders if he is a god because of his halo but haru says a god would not wreck a city. Yajirobe wishes for Goku to do something about Zamasu. Goku and Vegeta then get up but are amazed by Zamasu's power. The Kaioshin and Gowasu appear and wonder about Goku and Vegeta's status. They continue to discuss Zamasu's power being ultimate strength. Goku and Vegeta express their desire to defeat Zamasu. On a plateau, Mai, Trunks, and Bulma are present there. Mai wonders what Trunks will do and he responds saying fighting Zamasu. Shen then hands Trunks the remaining two Senzu. Zamasu then explains that the 0 Humans Plan will be in full effect. Vegeta then attacks Zamasu so fires lightning at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodges and fires several ki blast at Zamasu but has no effect. Zamasu disappointed that Goku and Vegeta were not able to admit their defeat, Zamasu then creates a purple energy bird and fires Absolute Lightning at Vegeta and it hits him directly. Zamasu then targets Goku and succeeds in hitting him. Zamasu then continues to strike the Earth with Absolute Lightning, causing natural disasters. Zamasu is amazed by his abilities and states he will remove the humans of their violence. Meanwhile, the Resistance is guiding the civilians to a safe location. While running, Maki trips and as a building was falling, Trunks saves her. Yajirove appears so Trunks tells Yajirove to guide them where Mai and Bulma are located. Haru asks Trunks what he is doing and Trunks says he will be where his father and Goku are. Goku and Vegeta get up claiming it is not over. Goku and Vegeta then charge Zamasu as Super Saiyan Blues and destroy his energy bird. Zamasu, however, stops their assault by firing Blades of Judgement towards them. Trunks arrives and gets angry of seeing Goku and his father defeated so he transforms. Trunks charges at Zamasu but fails. Zamasu then launches a Holy Wrath at Trunks but Trunks counterattacks with a Galick Cannon. Trunks is failing but Vegeta assists Trunks with a Galick Cannon and they manage to fire it back at Zamasu. Zamasu is furious that he was overpowered by Vegeta and Trunks so he fires lightning at Trunks, but Vegeta shields Trunks, getting hit. Zamasu then realizes Goku as he was about to kill Vegeta and Trunks. Goku and Zamasu cash with a Kamehameha and Holy Wrath. Zamasu furiously states he will not win, but Goku states he will not lose. Characters in Order of Appearance *Son Goku *Vegeta *Trunks (Future) *Zamasu (Future) *Mai (Future) *Bulma *Shin *Gowasu *Yajirove (Future) *Haru *Maki *Umigame (Future) *Android No. 8 (Future) Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Episodes